


I Won

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cousin Incest, F/M, Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sansa murmurs into her pillow with each scar he touches.





	I Won

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own A Song of Ice and Fire nor am I profiting off this.

Sansa murmurs into her pillow with each scar he runs his fingers over. Their wedding night will forever remain a mystery to him, but he can guess enough. A layer of scars threaten to consume the meat of her hip. 

“I needed control,” she whispers into the space between his pillow and chest, “It enraged him, but I was the one doing it.” 

Jon cautiously rubs a thumb over the uneven, bumpy skin. 

“You needed power over him.”

She huffs, blasting warm air across his chest. Next will come the subtle, salty smell of tears. 

“Did I win?”

“You did.”


End file.
